Kleenex Love
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi, UA]Atchoum ! La suite ? Dans la fic !


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : yaoi, UA, oneshot, FLUFF oh le FLUFF XD !**

**Rating : T. **

**Pour qui ? Pour ma Lunanamoi ¤ papouille très fort ¤ et ma brisbynette avec laquelle j'ai eu une conversation téléphonique qui l'aura bien fait rire car elle lui aura montré toute l'étendue de ma voix de garou aouh aouh XD. ¤ gros câlins gouroutisés à la chance ¤ **

**Résumé : Kleenex ? Vous avez dit kleenex ?**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! Considérez ce petit bout de truc comme un gros gambatte à tous ceux qui passent leurs examens.**

* * *

**Kleenex Love**

¤

**Paris, le lundi 12 juin 2006, 08h42**

¤

Vous vous êtes jamais trouvé dans une situation où vous aviez désespérément envie de vous…

Euh… . Moucher ?

Assis à une place à quatre, côté fenêtre et dans le sens de la marche, métro Trocadéro et vous êtes coincé jusqu'à Marcel Sembat, deux stations avant le terminus ?

Avec la goutte au pif qui a triplé de volume et qui est tout rouge, à mettre une de vos mains devant, désespérément, pour que personne vous grille ?

En baissant la tête pour éviter les regards de tueurs de mamie avec sa robe à fleurs et ses triples foyers et de son mari avec la postiche mal collée et son haleine de phoque ?

A fouiller vos poches désespérément, sans rien trouver, même pas un mouchoir tout chiffonné, voir usagé ? Même pas une serviette de la cantine d'entreprise ?

Oui, vous en êtes à ce point-là.

¤

Ça vous arrive pas, hein ? La chance…

A moi, si, hélas… . On est sur la ligne 9. Je dois tenir neuf stations comme ça et j'ai trop honte pour demander un mouchoir.

C'est con mais parfois le regard des gens stoppe. Mamie me saoule avec ses grands airs, j'ai limite envie de morver dans ma main, à l'ancienne comme en primaire, rien que pour l'emmerder.

Mais bon ça se fait pas.

Et y a personne à côté de moi.

La route sera longue… en attendant je fouille mes poches, alors je prie.

¤

- ¤ sniff, sniff pour rattraper la goutte qui menace de tomber… ¤ bitié…

¤

J'ai le rhume des foins depuis mes six ans, me suis fait opérer des végétations à dix-neuf et ai fini par tenter la désensibilisation à vingt.

Ça a duré trois ans, jusqu'à l'année dernière, en fait.

Depuis, ça va à peu près, j'y suis encore sensible mais par rapport à avant c'est le jour et la nuit, donc ouf.

Me disais que cette année j'allais être débarrassé, que le printemps/été serait une saison agréable pour une fois au boulot (je suis célibataire et pas père de famille alors les vacances scolaires c'est no way… sans compter qu'au boulot c'est la pleine saison.)

Sans se moucher en pleine réunion, sans parler du nez comme un taré, sans faire mon boulot à moitié vu qu'on entrave rien à ce que je dis…

– je suis commercial « sédentaire » chez Winner Entreprises depuis quatre ans, juste après mon BTS force de vente. -

Depuis deux ans, je vends des ventilos par téléphone, c'est la mode. On surfe encore sur « l'effet canicule ».

¤

- ATCH…

¤

En plus, après un hiver trop long, il fait beau et chaud, très chaud… en l'espace de deux jours on a gagné près de vingt degrés !

Le business serait forcément bon même si la concurrence était rude. Je ferais du chiffre ! Me ferais une marge en or, m'étais dit.

Je partirais en vacances en septembre en même temps que les papis (oui, hors saison faut pas se leurrer, ce sont les papis qu'on retrouve et la rare chair fraîche est avec sa moitié, super)

Pour me consoler, avec les extras j'irais pas à Paris Plage, mais à Bora Bora, d'abord.

Bon, je rêve, là, ptet pas Bora Bora sinon www. mesimpotsmelouperontpasenrentrant .com, mais Majorque c'est déjà pas mal.

C'est plus près, ça dépayse, c'est moins cher, y a la mer et surtout, c'est pas Saint-Denis, tape-toi-deux-rer-+-le-métro-pour-aller-au-boulot-

Passer les vacances chez soi quand tous tes potes bossent (hors saison, on a dit…), ben voilà, quoi.

¤

- ATCH !

¤

L'été sera chaud, l'été sera chaud… dans les t-shirts, dans les maillots… pas vraiment en maillot aujourd'hui.

Mais en baskets blanches, jean beige, chemisette écru et longue natte châtain sur mes petites fesses rondes (effet jean 506)

A chaque fois qu'il fait chaud me dis c'est pas possible, faut que je coupe. Mais un regard à une photo de moi ado et je me calme direct.

Mon père, un ancien GI marié à une française – maman - et vivant en France depuis douze ans, me faisait des coupes super strictes qui faisaient ressortir mes oreilles et mon front.

Jusqu'à mes seize ans je ressemblais… à rien. Les cheveux longs ont été une bénédiction ainsi qu'un facteur érotique non négligeable.

Mais c'était la merde à s'occuper aussi et avec cette chaleur… mais bon, j'allais prendre mon mal en patience, comme tous les ans.

Surtout si ça me permettait de prendre mon pied, hé.

Mais je digresse.

¤

- ATCHA !

¤

Il fait donc une chaleur pas possible et c'est même pas officiellement l'été. Et dans le métro, là, la clim ils connaissent pas. Doit bien faire 35 degrés.

En plus y a un festival de gens qui puent la sueur ou autres (veux pas savoir), de nanas qui corrigent leur maquillage en se léchant les doigts avant de se les mettre sur le visage, de gars aux gueules enfarinées qui puent le slip sale avant de leur faire la bise, voir plus…

Sans parler des musiciens qu'on doit payer pour qu'ils arrêtent de jouer. Ça marche mine de rien.

J'aurais bien pris la voiture mais soyons lucides : se garer dans Paris ? Parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place dans le parking société ?

Non, le pass navigo c'est très bien quand on fait abstraction des gens qui puent.

¤

- ATCHAAAA !

¤

Avec mon traitement je m'étais cru tranquille, sans ambiance narines en feu, pif rouge gyrophare, yeux de drogué en manque…

J'avais juste oublié un tout petit, petit détail :

La désensibilisation au rhume des foins ça mettait pas à l'abri du rhume tout court.

Et l'amplitude thermique ça pardonnait pas, les dix-sept degrés, mon tit mètre quatre-vingt-deux musclé de la salle de gym n'a pas supporté.

Résultat…

¤

- AAAA-TCHAAAA !... Bourguoui boi…

¤

Atchoum astronomiques.

Sniff, sniff et regard injecté de sang.

Action narines mode chutes du Niagara hardcore enclenché.

Fatigue, parce que faut pas croire, ça fatigue de se moucher !

Poumons décollés.

Toux grasse.

Voix rauque, éraillée de Garou en pas Garou, ou en Garou du 93.

_Baou, Baou !_

¤

- Au sgours…

¤

Toutes les consonnes dans ma bouche sont les mêmes, y a pas à chercher, même votre prénom devient méconnaissable.

Même mon propre prénom – Duo devient méconnaissable.

Enfin pas « Duo », mais « Duhaut », c'est le nom de jeune fille de maman.

Hey je suis pas le seul, celle de Beyoncé aussi lui a refilé son nom en prénom. Mais depuis tout petit, c'est « Duo » pour les copains, parce que c'était plus facile à écrire au CP.

Et au taf les clients se trompent une fois sur deux alors on leur dit pas, surtout si ce sont des réclamations hé.

Les gens écrivent naturellement « Duo » et le client est roi, hein ?

¤

- Budain… j'dois bien aboir un bougeoir gand bême.

¤

Par contre moi je suis le roi des cons sur ce coup-là.

Me suis réveillé avec le nez en patate, le mal de crâne de bourrin et tout, bref tous les symptômes mais j'avais rien contre le rhume à la maison.

¤

_Le soleil vient de se lever._

_Super ta narine est bouchée._

_Ça te réveille et t'es dégoûté._

_Allez, vas te moucher._

¤

J'avais prévu de passer à la pharmacie juste à côté du boulot, mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis con.

Je suis con parce que chez moi c'est bardé de mouchoirs et comme par hasard j'en ai pas un seul dans mes poches.

Et j'avoue j'ai trop honte de demander un mouchoir à quelqu'un. Quand t'es une fille, ça passe, quand t'es un mec ça fait pitié.

Je suis au point de non retour, là. Je lève les yeux discrètement et je vois qu'on est à Michel-Ange Auteuil. Comme par hasard personne ne descend.

Mais y a du monde qui monte. Est-ce que ça pouvait être pire ? Encore quatre stations et je ne vais pas tenir, là…

Alerte rouge.

Un missile va tomber sur mon pantalon. May-day, may-day.

¤

- Et berde…

¤

J'en suis là dans mes réflexions, à retenir la ranana de mes narines en furie quand je vois passer quelque chose devant mon nez.

Une main attachée à un bras dans une chemise blanche elle-même dans un blaser d'été camel. Lui, soit il se la racontait, soit il avait un poste sympa.

Une main forte et hâlée, y en avait qui était partis en week-end prolongé, on a été particulièrement gâtés cette année.

Une main qui apparemment appartient à un corps qui s'est assis à côté de moi il y a peu, sinon je l'aurais senti. Quoique je l'ai même pas senti s'asseoir.

Une main qui a un mouchoir ! Un bon gros mouchoir blanc qui a l'air tout doux !

Je l'aime !

Je récupère le kleenex et je m'apprête à me moucher comme un barbare avec tout le soulagement que je ressens, quand j'aperçois mamie faire un sourire.

Mais un sourire en direction du type. Le type avait dû taper dans l'œil du cerbère.

Alors je jette un coup d'œil à la vitre, pour mater discrètement le visage de mon sauveur et vérifier en même temps si j'avais encore un passager clandestin dans les naseaux.

Du coup ça me calme DIRECT. Je vais me moucher avec CLASSE.

¤

Et merde… il était mignon en plus. Sacrément mignon. Sacrément mon genre, comme par hasard.

Son visage est légèrement tourné vers moi, sans me regarder, vu que papi et son haleine de phoque sont en train de lui parler, je comprends l'esquive apnéique.

Cheveux bruns, courts sur les côtés, avec des mèches asymétriques lui encadrant le visage, donnant à ses yeux euh jaunes ? à cause de la réverbération un air intense.

Sourcils assez fins naturellement, sans épilation, ça se voyait.

Un nez droit et une jolie bouche, petite, avec des lèvres que l'on devinait pleines même si à cet instant elles étaient étirées en un pli dégoûté.

Ouais je comprends sérieux, dès le matin c'est hardcore comme vision. Déjà d'être dans le métro…

Ses yeux croisent les miens, que je baisse rapidement, pas qu'il m'impressionne, ni rien, hein !

Seulement elle est super l'impression que je lui donne, là, avec son mouchoir sur le nez me couvrant la moitié du visage…

Avec les longs cheveux et tout on dirait une fatma cheap.

Je secoue la tête, relève les yeux pour voir où je suis.

Porte de Saint-Cloud. Après j'y suis, donc faut se préparer à descendre avant la cohue.

¤

Mais pour descendre il va falloir que je l'enjambe. Et donc que je le regarde de face.

'tain le mec me plaît et comme par hasard faut que je sois à mon désavantage total. La vie est injuste.

Ok, tous les mecs ne sont pas homos donc de toutes façons y'avait une chance sur deux que je sois dans le vent.

Je vérifie une dernière fois que mon nez est bien clean dans la vitre, je mets le mouchoir dans ma poche de poitrine, puis je me lève.

Il ne me regarde pas.

En fait il est en train de lire une revue financière. Quelque part ça m'arrange et quelque part non, parce qu'il faut que je le dérange dans sa lecture pour passer et…

Je lui tapote le journal, peux pas le toucher avec ma main qui a mouché, question de principe.

Il lève les yeux et il attend que je parle.

Merde, j'essais d'éviter désespérément de parler. Ça se voit pas ce que je veux faire ?

¤

- Bardon.

- Hn ?

- J'dézans.

- …

¤

Il a les yeux bleu gris mon sauveur…

Et ils sont en amande, cachés derrière des longs cils chocolat – rah j'adore les amandes au chocolat… -, je sais pas d'où il vient mais je veux y aller pour les vacances, que j'en trouve un comme lui pour les longues nuits d'hiver et même pour après.

La chair est faible et moi je crache pas sur le steak. C'est pas parce que j'ai aucune chance que je peux pas le trouver mignon.

Il écarte ses jambes du passage, lui, contrairement à mamie qui si elle fait pas attention va me pousser sur ses genoux, surtout que le métro n'est pas encore stationné.

Et je doute qu'il apprécie.

¤

Je marche sur les pieds de mamie et papy pour la forme, passe devant lui et je me sens rougir encore plus.

Je sens ou plutôt j'imagine son regard sur moi, j'imagine comme toute personne paranoïaque venant d'avoir une sacrée honte, quoi.

Mais je ne lui avais pas encore dit merci et c'était la moindre des choses.

Je me retrouve enfin sur sa droite, près de la porte qui me délivrera de ce métro. Il a repris sa lecture tranquillement.

Je vais pour lui parler quand il me tend un paquet de mouchoir, sûrement celui d'où il avait sorti celui qu'il m'avait donné, en me jetant un petit coup d'œil.

Le métro s'arrête et les portes s'ouvrent.

¤

- Tenez. Vous en aurez besoin plus que moi.

¤

J'ai un sourire idiot sur le visage et j'ai juste le temps de lui dire…

¤

- Berfi. Beaugoup.

¤

Avant de descendre de justesse.

J'ai pas le temps de me demander quoi que ce soit d'autre, je file à la pharmacie. Avec un peu de chance on me donnera des trucs pour pas que je passe ma journée à me moucher…

* * *

**Même jour, lundi 12 juin, donc, 16h30**

¤

Les médocs donnés m'avaient permis de tenir à peu près quelques heures à user un mouchoir par-ci par-là, mais il suffisait que je sois dans le jus, que je prenne une commande – vu que je ne pouvais pas être en émission d'appel avec ma voix – ou que je passe à la facturation pour que les affaires reprennent.

Et oui, j'oubliais mes trois prises par jour de comprimés de ceci, de sirop de cela, de crème décongestionnante qui me fait schnouffer le camphre et le menthol à des kilomètres.

Résultat : mes narines recommençaient à couler et le paquet de mouchoir commençait sérieusement à fumer.

¤

- N'ai barre…

¤

Je me mouche furieusement et m'apprête à mettre le dernier mouchoir dans l'étui de plastique avant de le jeter à la poubelle, parce que c'est moins crade, quand je vois quelque chose dedans.

Quelque chose qui aurait pu, qui aurait dû tomber avant mais qui ne l'avait curieusement pas fait.

Un tout petit bout de papier journal, roulé en boule.

Qu'est-ce que ça foutait là ?

Veux le jeter à la poubelle, mais une idée me dit de le dépiauter, voir ce qu'il y a dedans, quoi, quoique c'est trop petit pour qu'il y ait quelque chose dedans.

¤

- … Ben rien…

¤

C'est trop petit pour qu'il y ait quelque chose dedans… mais pas pour qu'il y ait quelque chose _dessus_.

Il y avait un numéro de téléphone. Et un nom ou un prénom je ne sais pas.

« euro », bon je le dis à à la française. Enfin y avait écrit « Heero » et ça se prononçait pas forcément à l'américaine, quoi.

« Heero ».

…

Ça appartient au type de ce matin. S'il le faut c'est quelqu'un qui le lui a passé et il me l'a refilé ?

Tu refiles pas tes coordonnées à un mec qui se mouche non ? On n'est pas dans un film.

Ça devait être une blague.

Autant se remettre à travailler.

Et puis de toutes façons je peux pas le rappeler avec cette voix-là, si j'étais pas capable d'être en émission d'appel.

Alors pourquoi j'ai la main sur le combiné ?

* * *

**Au Pignon Sur Rue, 20h30, le mercredi 14 juin.**

**¤**

On est au restau, là.

Je suis à l'ouest total.

Lui a compris que je m'appelais « Buo » quand je l'ai appelé. Et il a cru que je lui faisais une mauvaise blague et il a fallu que je dise « bétro » pour qu'il comprenne.

Apparemment il s'appelle Heero, ça se prononce Hiiro. Comme Chihiro. Et je l'appelais en plein rush, ben tant pis, il avait qu'à pas me laisser de boulettes dans le paquet de mouchoirs.

¤

Quand il a compris qui j'étais il m'a dit de ne pas quitter. Puis il s'est levé fermer la porte de son bureau avant de chuchoter qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je l'appelle.

Je lui ai dit qu'à ce moment-là il ne fallait pas mettre de mots mais comme j'étais virtuellement incompréhensible il n'a rien compris. Et là j'ai compris que le mot était bien pour moi, quoi.

Et si j'avais pas été gay ? On s'en fout, je le suis.

¤

Ça ne servait à rien de parler plus, alors après quelques secondes de blancs et d'imprimantes sur la ligne, il s'est contenté d'un direct « êtes-vous libre mercredi ». J'ai dit « boui », ben pour en savoir plus, autant le voir, non ? Le voir évoluer et lui parler, voir si c'était pas un psychopathe.

Et puis… qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon. La chair était faible, alors autant saisir sa chance… prudemment, quoi, et pas à l'arrache. On sait jamais.

¤

Alors me voilà, complètement shooté aux médocs au Pignon sur Rue, un restau à mi chemin entre son boulot et le mien, en complet beige du boulot et lui en jeans-baskets noires et chemisette jaune pâle.

Apparemment il avait dû se changer, c'était pas sa tenue de boulot, l'était pas comme ça ce matin au métro, quant à hier… je sais pas mais je déduis.

Parlant d'hier, la journée avait défilé tellement que je l'ai fumée. Je suis arrivé en avance au boulot et tout et je suis parti super tard, réunion commerciale oblige. Et donc j'ai pas vu « Heero » au métro ce jour-là, quoi.

¤

Le Pignon était un restau cosy, avec de jolies tentures rouge et ocre avec des accessoires – bougies, abat-jour, lampions donnant une atmosphère feutrée à un lieu qui savait être éclectique.

On pouvait en effet y organiser ses dîners d'affaire, autant que ses rendez-vous galants, la décoration de la table montrant exactement et avec raffinement ce que l'on voulait exactement dégager.

Et les minis bougies près des verres à pieds, sur une nappe élégamment dressée de blanc accompagnés des jolis couverts donnaient à peu près la couleur.

¤

Ça réussissait à ne pas faire de trop. C'était très bien comme ça.

En tant que commercial, je sais très bien qu'il faut parler le premier, pour mener la conversation.

Et Mr Yeux bleus semble être un homme de tête en plus. Un gros malin par la même occasion, qui m'observe derrière la carte des menus.

Alors je lui demande comme ça, comme si c'était normal d'être ensemble là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Oui je lui parle, même si dans ma tête c'est super clair et que dans ma voix ça donne du n'importe quoi ?

¤

- Z'avez joisi ?

- Oui. Je prendrais un carpaccio de tomates, avec un bœuf bourguignon. Je vous laisse choisir la boisson.

- Gomme bous.

- Très bien. Vous avez choisi, vous ?

- Boui. Je boudrais une balade.

- Hein ?

- Une balade !

- Une balade ? Oui pourquoi pas, mais plus tard, ce n'est pas sur le menu.

¤

Je lui montre le menu, levant les yeux au plafond.

Il fait soudain semblant de comprendre.

Ça l'amuse graaaaandement.

Je le dévisage.

Il sourit, le rat.

¤

- Ah… une salade de saison avec une entrecôte et des frites. Comment la cuisson ?

- A boint.

¤

Il a les yeux qui brillent très fort.

Je lui fais les gros yeux.

Il secoue la tête et il place la serviette de table sur ses cuisses, comme pour se donner une contenance.

¤

- Je donnerais nos commandes pour vous éviter…

- D'être ridigule ?

¤

J'aurais lutté, mais non nez a gagné. Dégoûté, je m'excuse, sors un mouchoir de ma poche avant de me moucher avec le plus de dignité possible…

mais échouant lamentablement.

Il a un petit sourire en coin, qui plisse son regard si froid « habituellement ». Enfin dans le métro, quoi.

¤

- Peut-être.

- Berfi. Brop aibable.

¤

Il me regarde sérieusement avant de me répondre.

¤

- Merci à vous, Duo, d'être venu en étant malade.

- Bas de guoi.

- Mais dîtes-moi, qu'est-ce ce qui vous a poussé à accepter l'invitation d'un homme dans le métro ?

- Gu'est-ce gui bous a boussé _bous_ à inbiter un gars gui se bouche ?

- Vous êtes un peu fou alors ?

- Alors audant gue bous.

¤

Quand le serveur arrive pour prendre nos commandes, nous rions aux éclats.

La soirée promettait d'être bonne.

¤

¤

Effectivement ce repas était vraiment sympa, sans dessert parce qu'assez copieux.

J'en ai un peu plus appris sur lui. Il est contrôleur de gestion auprès d'une boîte de pub à Boulogne, ce qui explique les costards et tout.

Il a vingt-huit ans, il habite à deux pas du Troca, il est célibataire… il a des origines russes et asiatiques.

Sympa le mélange.

Il fait du tae-kwon-doe trois fois par semaine quand moi je fais du cardio.

Il a peu d'amis mais ils sont sincères et on a ça en commun…

On a même un peu parlé de nos ex, mais pas trop, juste assez pour en connaître un peu plus l'un sur l'autre.

Je le lui répéterais plus tard, quand j'aurai le nez débouché et que je serai plus compréhensible.

Un rendez-vous, oui… si au départ j'ai pris ça pour un jeu, à la fin je me suis un peu pris au jeu.

¤

On a pas pu la faire cette balade parce que les rhumes ça casse et donc on a fait un petit bout de trajet ensemble en métro, sur des places à deux.

Le wagon se vidait à vue d'œil et je priais pour pouvoir arriver à prendre mes rer à temps pour rentrer. Au pire, j'allais prendre un taxi, je m'étais dit.

On s'est dit à bientôt, à défaut d'au revoir.

Je lui ai tendu la main pour qu'il la serre et au lieu de ça…

il m'a donné un baiser sur le nez, pour rigoler.

J'ai reculé, du coup.

¤

- Bah ! Bous êdes balade !

- Non. Mais vous, vous l'êtes.

- V'biens de me bouger ! Bsygobadhe.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas Marseillais ? Vous vous êtes mouché il y a une bonne heure. Vous êtes passés vous rafraîchir depuis.

- Bé bous l'refiler !

- C'est pas grave. Vous avez un nez trop mignon.

- …

- Bonne nuit, Duo.

¤

Et il est descendu.

Et moi j'avais un sourire tout con sur mon strapontin merdique et…

¤

- ATCHA !

¤

On se refait pas, hein ?

J'ai couru mais j'ai tout eu à temps et franchement sur le coup ?

J'm'en foutais grave.

Mais la prochaine fois qu'on allait ressortir ensemble, je voulais absolument ne plus être malade, qu'il me voit un peu plus à mon avantage, quoi.

* * *

**Le mercredi 21 juin, 20h50.**

¤

Après ça on s'est croisé que dans le métro – où il ne manquait pas de me laisser un paquet de mouchoirs, le chacal -, vu que nos emplois du temps étaient vachement chargés mine de rien. La semaine a défilé et j'ai fumé mon clavier et mes yeux à force de taper et de lire mes commandes.

C'est clair, c'était déjà bien qu'on se soit vus aussi vite après notre première rencontre.

On se téléphonait un jour sur deux, « juste pour prendre des nouvelles de mon rhume » il disait, « juste pour vous marrer, ouais » je lui répondais.

Et quand on s'appelait pas, on s'envoyait un mail, vite fait.

Quatre, le fils du boss et l'un de mes meilleurs potes au passage, me disait que j'avais le soleil accroché à ma bouche, qu'il fallait augmenter la fréquence du ventilateur.

¤

C'était vrai, je me prenais à sourire assez souvent, un peu bêtement il faut dire. Surtout que dans les paquets de mouchoir il avait pris l'habitude de me laisser un message du genre « pas trop fort », « avis de tempête », « le mouchoir ne me fait plus peur », « collègues, fuyez », etc…

J'apprenais que sous ses dehors assez froids il avait vraiment de l'humour. Ça faisait pas de lui le grand guignolo ou le petit plaisantin, mais il savait faire rire avec presque rien quoi.

¤

Et il me plaisait de plus en plus. Et on se disait encore vous en plus, même si la tension montait entre nous à distance.

D'habitude on se tutoie trop vite avec mes mecs, la magie part très tôt, on prend pas trop le temps et là, par la force des choses, ouais, on le prend, le temps.

Et on savoure, en tous cas j'ai savouré.

On avait tous les deux un truc de prévu le week-end alors on s'est dit à lundi, naturellement et on s'est pas appelés.

Et il m'a manqué un peu quand même. Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'envoie un sms le dimanche soir, vers 23h00.

« Vous dormez » et j'ai répondu « non, vous non plus »

¤

Et il m'a écrit « oui. Le week-end a été bon ? » et j'ai répondu « oui et le votre ? ». Et il a dit « maintenant, oui. Bonne nuit Buo »

Et j'ai éclaté de rire tout seul chez moi en lui répondant « bonne nuit Heebo », laissant l'humour l'emporter sur le reste, l'emporter sur le « maintenant » en attendant plus tard.

Avant il me draguait. Entre-temps on s'est dragués l'un l'autre et c'était… c'était bien…

On se voyait à peine, on ne s'était jamais embrassés et pourtant c'était comme si on sortait ensemble.

¤

Si bien que notre deuxième rendez-vous ne ressemblait pas à un deuxième rendez-vous, mais à un rendez-vous tout court.

C'était aujourd'hui mercredi, dix jours après notre première rencontre, huit jours après notre dîner.

Il m'a appelé pour savoir à quelle heure je quittais et comme pour une fois nos horaires correspondaient, il a proposé de m'attendre à ma station.

Comme il n'habite pas très loin on est allés chez lui, tout simplement, pour se poser un peu et boire un verre et pendant le trajet, tout naturellement, on s'est dit « tu ».

¤

- Tu m'as l'air d'être en forme, le paquet de mouchoirs de ce matin est rempli.

- Ouep. Me mouche plus, suis guéri.

- Ça s'entend.

- Ouep. On s'est pas parlé ce matin. Et ta journée Heero ?

- Tranquille.

¤

Oui, les choses se passent tranquillement, naturellement avec lui.

Lui dans son complet Camel de la première fois, et moi en jeans bleu clair, chaussures et t-shirt noir, col v et queue de cheval.

Et nous voici presque chez lui. Masquant un peu ma nervosité par un trait d'humour, j'entre sur son territoire après tout, je lui dis avec le sourire.

¤

- C'est chez toi, ça ?

- « Ouep » comme tu dis.

- C'est… plus grand que chez moi en tous cas.

- Tu n'es pas encore rentré.

- C'est vrai…

¤

Il me regarde bizarrement.

Il s'approche un peu plus de moi qui suis près de la porte, à quelques centimètres du mur, et passe la main dans mes cheveux.

¤

- Ne parle pas comme ça…

- Comme quoi ?

- Pas avec… cette voix-là.

- Hein ? Mais c'est ma voix !

- Tu parlais pas comme ça avant… c'était plus facile de…

- De quoi ?

¤

Mais il ne me répond pas. Je le vois rougir un peu, tiens, pour une fois et du coup je percute.

Oui je sais, je comprends vite même s'il faut m'expliquer longtemps.

Ah… c'est comme ça… ma voix lui fait de l'effet… elle n'est pas que drôle alors. Tant mieux parce que même si c'était mignon, être clown pouvait parfois être un tue l'amour.

Je fais semblant de rien, lâchant temporairement le sujet de conversation pendant qu'il cherche son trousseau de clés.

¤

Il va pour entrer sa clé dans la serrure quand je lui demande, enfin.

¤

- Au fait, Heero… ça te fait quoi d'entendre Duo Maxwell et pas Buo Bakbwell hein ?

- Ça me fait ça…

¤

Et là il me prend de cours, purée il bouge vite.

Il m'embrasse le front, tout doucement.

J'ai les yeux qui se ferment tous seuls.

¤

- Et ça. Ça va me manquer de « blus d'endendre barler gomme za »

¤

Il m'embrasse sur le bout du nez encore.

Je ris.

¤

- Tu n'es plus contagieux alors ?

¤

Il murmure contre ma bouche.

Je regrette d'avoir les yeux fermés parce que je veux voir son regard, mais je suis trop bien pour ouvrir les yeux.

Tant pis, la prochaine fois.

Je secoue la tête.

Et il me cloue au mur avec ses lèvres.

Une fois,

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Il a des lèvres chaudes, douces et possessives. Epicées.

Convaincantes.

Une langue malicieuse et des dents coquines.

Et des mains qui savaient être baladeuses tout en étant respectueuses.

Et il a mon sourire sur ses lèvres…

Et surtout il a…

¤

- ATCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

¤

Ma crève.

¤

- Zé Bas brôle.

- Tu sais Heero, toi aussi t'es mignon quand t'es malade.

- Je suis bas balade. Et je bais de le brouver.

¤

Il referme la porte derrière moi.

Et oui Heero n'est CARREMENT pas malade, en tous cas pas pour une chose…

Mais une chose est sûre : je remercierai toujours mère nature d'avoir bouché mes narines ce jour-là, parce que c'est mon nez rouge, mon visage bouffi, mes yeux de drogués larmoyants et mon langage si clair qui l'ont fait me donner ce mouchoir.

Et ce sont nos yeux à travers la vitre du métro qui lui ont donné envie de me revoir.

Je vais l'aimer la ligne 9 alors. Et je vais aimer être balade.

En attendant je vais dorloter le mien… et penser avec DELECTATION aux vacances HORS SAISON que je vais prendre… parce que peu importe qu'il n'y ait que des vieux pourvu que l'on soit bien accompagné…

Je crois que je vais vénérer les kleenex maintenant !

_Kleenex Love…_

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

Vala, vala !

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu cette fic !

Opération séduction ? Bientôt, d'ici une semaine je pense, stay tuned !

A peluche et mici encore de vos petits mots,

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse¤

PS : j'ai le rhume des foins, moins qu'avant mais il est là XD

Je ne marysute pas XDDDDDD : il fallait que Duo ait un vrai rhume pour le refiler à Heero !

Et non le 1x2 est encore là !


End file.
